1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat or seatcover adapted to support a rigid tray in any of several positions. Most applicable to motor vehicles, the seat cover envelops the back of a seat of furniture or of transport vehicles. The tray projects preferably to the rear of the seat back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People traveling in motor vehicles are frequently constrained to remain in the vehicle for prolonged periods of time. It is frequently desirable to engage in activities such as reading, writing, and eating. Amenities for conducting such activities are limited. The prior art has suggested various schemes for mounting trays to seats of motor vehicles in order to perform these activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,433, issued to Randall Kramer et al. on Sep. 10, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,018, issued to Carl E. Cromwell on Aug. 22, 1995, each illustrates a tray suspended from the seat back of the seat of a motor vehicle. However, the method of suspending the tray in both examples varies from that of the present invention. Notably, both Kramer et al. and Cromwell employ straps passing over the seat and engaging a headrest. Neither of these patents shows hooks projecting from the tray in combination with support struts which engage sockets or receptacles anchored in a seat cover, these features being present in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.